GerIta - Einsamkeit
by Kyalila
Summary: Ludwig is just a normal wolf who has always lived alone in his cabin, until he takes a stroll through the woods. Along comes an unexpected loving fox named Feliciano, who shines the light through Ludwig's lonely world.
1. Chapter 1

**Einsamkeit – Chapter 1**

**[-Author's note: Hello, and welcome to my first fanfic! C: Enjoy!]**

Ludwig contemplated his thoughts as he placed another small log into the fire. It was getting late. _"I should probably get more firewood, but there's really no point..." _Ludwig sat in silence as the wind cooed through the partially cracked window. Ludwig had been alone for so long, he felt the need to light his fireplace so his cabin would seem livelier at night, but it only made him feel more forlorn. _"It's not like it would be lively even if the fire is lit..." _he thought to himself, "_...but I don't have anything else to do but get firewood at night." _Ludwig sighed deeply with fatigue, and stood up to retrieve his jacket and protective hunting dagger. With a final oggle into the crackling flame, he left.

After several hours throughout the woods, Ludwig ended up taking a stroll instead of getting more firewood. He exhaled sharply towards the stars, and slouched onto a nearby tree stump. Gazing up into the lunar luminosity of the full moon, he howled softly. Suddenly, his hushed melody came to a halt as the bushes surrounding him crunched the branches within them. Silence became a sharp shriek of terror as Ludwig lunged into the bushes, his dagger in hand ready to strike. To his surprise, a small fox lay underneath him with the face of trepidation. Ludwig immediately lowered his dagger, investigating the strange appearance of the fox, to which he had never seen another animal look like before. This fox had eyes like amber maple, sparkling perfectly in contrast to the moon's light. Ludwig didn't understand the strange feeling that enveloped within him, but his thoughts were quickly shattered as the fox squealed piercingly.

"V-VE! A WOLF! PLEASE don't kill meeeeeee! I-I'M SORRY! I was just t-trying to hide from that cursed mountain lion! He was trying to eat me! I'm sorry!" "O-..Oh...Sorry...I-" _Ludwig's words were interrupted by a roar of anger._ "HEY! What do you think you're doing with my lunch?!" Ludwig stood, and turned to face a large *Kemonomimi mountain lion growling with exasperation. The fox jolted with terror, and scurried frantically behind Ludwig. "Your lunch?" Ludwig snorted in opposition. "I think you mean MY lunch; you pathetic excuse for a cat." Despite that Ludwig wasn't really going to eat him, the fox whimpered to the thought of being eaten either way and straddled back into the bush Ludwig discovered him in. The cat stammered in disbelief to the rude reply, exposing his immensely sharp claws, as if a bluff to attack. "You think you're so cocky? I'll show you!" Ludwig smirked.

_Within 5 minutes of pathetic threatening shouts and punch landings, the lion lay bruised with defeat._

"Y-You think you're so tough? I went easy on you! I-I'll be back, you GERMAN BASTARD!" The thick eyebrowed cat bolted as fast as he could up the mountain pass. Ludwig sighed, and wiped the remains of dirt off of his jacket before searching the bushes for the fox. When he finally found him, he was sleeping soundly with a gentle expression of innocence and dried tears on his cheeks. Ludwig gently seized the smaller creature onto his back in a piggy-back position, and headed back to his cabin for the night. "...Jeez...you really are a piece of work."

_*yawn* "Mmm...Ve...Where am I?"_

Feliciano awoke to silken sheets of a soft mattress, and the scent of summer blossoms and a warm breeze. "Ve! Where am I? Such a beautiful cabin!" Excited by the changed scenery of a prickly bush to a gorgeous bedroom, Feliciano sprang out of bed and skipped happily out of the door. As soon as he emerged from the bedroom, an explosion of crispy salmon and cooked vegetables ravished his nostrils. As if he had been seduced by the mouth-watering smell itself, he swayed in the direction to where the scent was coming from; the kitchen. As soon as Feliciano entered the kitchen, he noticed the familiar rather tall well-built wolf Kemonomimi that saved him the previous night. He was cleaning dishes, as well as placing silverware on the table to ready the meal he cooked for breakfast. "G...Good morning." Ludwig twitched in reaction to the sudden greeting, and turned to face Feliciano with intent to greet him as well. "Oh. You're awake. I-I..." Ludwig's pot he was cleaning slipped out of his grasp lazily, crashing to the floor. "_What the hell is wrong with me?"_ Ludwig thought. "_What am I acting so stupid-nervous for?" _"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" exclaimed Feliciano as he leaned down to place the pot on the counter. "N-No...it's alright." Ludwig coughed to refrain from stuttering again, thus regaining his normal voice. "I made breakfast to start out the day. I don't know who you are, but there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you, so I don't mind if you stay for a few days just as long as you don't mess with anything. If you want to know, my name is Ludwig. I hope you don't mind salmon." Feliciano smiled warmly, and lunged into Ludwig with a blissful embrace. "Thank you so much for saving me! My name's Feliciano! Thank you! And I LOVE salmon!" Ludwig's stutters intensified harshly as his face heated true scarlet.W-W-WAIT! WHY ARE YOU HUGGING ME?!" Ludwig's balance proved incapable of withstanding his embarrassment and Feliciano's forced weight, and they both toppled over onto the kitchen floor.

"Teehee! Nice to meet you, Ludwig!"

Feliciano sat in awkward silence on the couch, fidgeting his white wool sleeves with boredom and impatience, and Ludwig was cleaning the table after they finished their breakfast. "Ne, Ludwig…what do you do for fun around here?" Ludwig disposed of the dirty cloth he was using into the sink, and washed his hands to remove the leftover waste from the cloth. "I don't have any games to play, and I usually spend the day cleaning, or maybe going fishing down at the lake on rare occasions." Feliciano's face riddled with confusion. "What? You mean you've always been alone in this cabin?" Ludwig mumbled inaudible words; clearly suggesting what Feliciano asked was true. Feliciano glared at Ludwig with astonishment, another one of his warm smiles emerging as he jumped from the couch to grasp Ludwig's arm. "We need to do something fun. You can't spend all day in this cabin by yourself! Being alone makes people sad!" Without letting Ludwig protest, Feliciano tugged Ludwig outside to explore the outdoors. For hours and hours on end, Feliciano picked velvet lilacs and yellow lilies as they wondered into the beauty of the woods that Ludwig didn't notice when he lived alone. From time to time Feliciano would get terrified and cry from random insects pestering his flowers and buzzing in his ears. Ludwig would sigh with exhaustion and shoo the bugs away, having to pat Feliciano's head and rub his fuzzy ears to calm him down. After spending half the day experiencing beautiful sites, (and annoying whines from Feliciano), Ludwig looked at the sky as the sun began to set over the horizon. "We should head home Feliciano. It's getting late." "Ve? Oh. Okay!"

After dinner, Ludwig repositioned his pillows and blankets and set his alarm to exactly 7:00 a.m. Same time, every morning. Get up, take a shower, brush his ears and tail, make breakfast, clean the house, perhaps read a book if time could be spared, prepare dinner, and go to bed at exactly 10:00 p.m. Until recent events concerning his new guest, it had always been the same. His schedule never changed, and his days were always alone. That's all Ludwig knew; was how to live life alone. Ludwig changed into a black tank top and boxers. He slipped into bed and turned off his lamp, lying alone in the dark thinking to himself. "_Why did I save him? How long is he going to stay here?" _Ludwig's mind trailed off as he drifted into his quiet slumber. _No more than a few hours later, there was a faint thud, awakening Ludwig instantly. _He looked around the room, assuming everything was the same as before he fell asleep. Just before he layed back down there was a soft knock on the door. Ludwig sighed, (because he knew it could only be one person), and spoke with a low, sleepy grumble. "Come in, Feliciano." Feliciano did as Ludwig said, holding one of the silken pillows from the guest room wearing nothing but his boxers and a light blue buttoned shirt that was obviously too big for him. "H-Hello Ludwig.." Ludwig groggily lifted his head to address his sudden visitor. "So? What is it? What do you want?" Feliciano's grasp on his pillow tightened as he blinked his gaze to the floor. "Vee...M-May I please sleep with you?" Ludwig's eyes widened slightly to the strange request. "What? Don't you have your own bed to sleep in?" Feliciano bit his lower lip, obviously saddened that he hadn't heard a "yes" or "fine." "B-But I'm scared of sleeping alone, and I promise I won't be a bother! P-Please?" Ludwig was too tired to argue, so he nodded in approval and returned to his original sleeping position.

Feliciano's sadness evaporated as his ears and tail twitched with excitement. "Really?! Arigatou, Luddy!" Ludwig prepared a "Ja, whatever," but instead a stunned gasp escaped his breath as Feliciano embraced Ludwig, totally crushing Ludwig's tail. "OW! *GOTT VERDAMMT!" Feliciano realized his mistake, not knowing what to do, and not wanting Ludwig to kick him out. In a trembled panic, Feliciano began to cry. "Ludwig! I'm so sorry! P-Please don't kick me out! I-" Without thinking Feliciano lunged into Ludwig with so much force that they both tumbled to the ground, accidentally sending his lips against Ludwig's. The spark of warmth caused everything to go white and Ludwig's mind lit ablaze in total mystification, as did Feliciano's. Within seconds the kiss was broken, but even though it was a short time both participants felt it lasted for eternity. Feliciano's tears had stopped flooding his cheeks, but his face still scorched a flushed pink. Ludwig's mind was still processing it all, unable to discern any word besides a slowly executed "Wha..." His face and body stiffened in shock and his cheeks boiled as red as tomato soup when his mind came to.

"_Feliciano...k-ki-..ssed me?!"_

"Ludwig? ...LUDWIG!? A-Are you okay?! I'm sorry! I-I just didn't know what to do!" _Feliciano trembled as he reached for his pillow to return to the guest bedroom._ "I didn't want you to kick me out! Please don't hate me! I'll sleep in my own bed, so please-" Suddenly Feliciano felt a firm grip on his wrist tighten and pull, sending him flat onto the bed. "Uwah!" After opening his eyes he was gazing into a sea of welkin blue eyes hovering above him, just inches away. Ludwig's eyes were blazing with intensified lust, but they quickly cooled as he realized what he was doing. "...ah..." With a swift move, Ludwig was the furthest he could be from Feliciano, sitting dazily on the edge of the bed. _"What the hell am I thinking?!"_ His back was now facing the little fox as Feliciano layed there, silently gasping for air from the cold breeze that intercepted just as fast as the close contact had appeared. Ludwig's voice quaked an almost unintelligible whisper. "S...Sorry." After a few uncomfortable moments of awkward silence, Ludwig retrieved his pillow and stood to leave. Feliciano jolted up and off the bed, halting the German with a gentle yank to the hand. "W-WAIT! Don't leave!" Ludwig hesitated. "...I..." Suddenly there was a deafening crash from the living room. Ludwig dashed out of the room to investigate, and Feliciano followed. To their astonishment, the living room door was completely destroyed in pieces, and an enraged fox who looked a lot like Feliciano was soaked in rainwater, panting harshly with anger and exhaustion. "FELICIANO?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

To the man's sudden surprise, Ludwig and Feliciano emerged from the darkness of the cabin where the moon's radiance didn't glow through Ludwig's destroyed front door. Ludwig remained completely perplexed, while Feliciano calmly walked forward, his eyes drowning in tears but his face ensuring an expression of unbelievable joy.

"L-Lovino?"

**[Author's Note: *Kemonomimi – a Japanese word meaning body of a human but ears and tail of an animal. *Gott Verdammt – German phrase meaning "God Dammit!"]**

**Sorry to those who hate curse words! 3;; Hope you enjoyed reading! C: Hopefully Chapter 2 will come soon!~ Until then; *turns into potato and flies through the skies with her rainbow jetpack* Criticism is always welcome, but please be reasonable and fair. o3o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Einsamkeit – Chapter 2**

**[-Author's Note: I'm SO SORRY GUYS! D: I had so much stuff going on that I forgot to edit and check over this chapter in order to upload it. *bows vigorously* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Dx]**

"L-Lovino?"

After a moment of discrete silence, the man addressed as Lovino let out a concerted exhale. "What the HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Do you know how worried I've been? I've been searching everywhere for you!" Ludwig remained reserved, his thoughts provoking him from engaging in what had just happened. _"Who is this man? Does Feliciano know him?" _He guided his eyes over to the door, frowning and thwarting at the fact he'll have to fix it. Despite being slightly annoyed by this, he retained a slight smile in Lovino's direction, though Lovino wasn't convinced. "H-Hello. 'Lovino,' is it? It's nice to meet you. I-" Lovino hissed Ludwig's sentence aside indignantly. "Who the hell are you?" Feliciano pounced in anticipation, embracing Ludwig as if the situation wasn't awkward. _(Even though it was...)_ "Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot! Lovino, this is Ludwig. Ludwig, this is my darling brother Lovino! We were separated when the mountain lion chased us in opposite directions, but I'm so glad you're okay Lovino! Ludwig saved-" Lovino struck like a lightning bolt, almost face-planting Ludwig to the floor as he procured Feliciano away from this eccentric blonde he suspected as a threat, and pointed a rattling finger at Ludwig. "Get away from him! YOU! German weirdo! Leave my brother alone or I'll punch your face in!" Ludwig was completely baffled.

"_What? What's wrong with this guy?!" _

"LOVINO! Stop right now!" Feliciano pulled away from Lovino's grasp, and spread his arms defensively in front of Ludwig. Despite his unsteady vocal stance and a childish pout, he appeared serious. "Y-You will not hurt Ludwig! He saved me from that mountain lion, and you should be ashamed! You destroyed his door and s-screamed at him without even considering how nice he really is for letting me stay here!" Feliciano never usually yelled at his brother, but it seemed to work in his favor as Lovino scuffled to retaliate his anger and sauntered over to Ludwig with a harsh scowl. "Whatever! Listen...Even though I don't like your face, you're lucky I'm letting you let my brother stay here. _(not really; he just thinks he is)_ I don't care what you do anymore! Just don't come crying to me when he cooks you into a pot for fox stew! I'm going HOME." Before anyone knew it, he was gone. Neither knew what to say. Feliciano felt awful and incredibly embarrassed because of his brother's insolent personality, and Ludwig was just too befuddled to speak. Ludwig tempted towards cleaning what was left of his door, but Feliciano stopped him.

"L-Ludwig, I'm so sorry about my brother, and your door. He's just so protective of me, a-and I don't know how I could possibly apologize to you-and-um-he-I..." Feliciano couldn't move. It was at this point that he couldn't stop the broiling rivers that escape the depth of his amber seas. "...You save me and this is how I repay you...*hic* I'm so selfish.." After a long pause, an unexpectedly soft hand claimed his cheek along with a benevolent smile claiming his gaze. "You're not selfish, and don't worry about your brother, because he's right to be protective of you. You're his brother, and the door can be easily fixed." Suddenly Ludwig released Feliciano's countenance and gyrated hastily to clean the mess. _"I'm so stupid! I need to calm down...W-What am I thinking? Touching his face like that! H-He probably thinks I'm weird...*Scheiße...I need to control myself..." _Feliciano lingered in his imagination until suddenly something reverted back; the strange event he had forgotten about. "Lud...wig...about what happened b-before my brother came...you know..in...the bedroom." Ludwig convulsed hysterically as his words seemed to assembled as one entire phrase. **"WHATAREYOUSAYINGNOTHINGHAPPENEDIT'SOKAYIT'SFINEHE YIHAVEANIDEAHOWABOUTYOUGOBACKTOBEDIT'SLATE..." **Feliciano exhaled in dejection and dragged his heavy sorrow to the bedroom entrance. "Okay Ludwig. I'm sorry. *Oyasuminasai." Once the little fox was out of sight, Ludwig struck himself with a demolished piece of broken wood, scolding himself and his thoughts. _"You IDIOT! Be more honest with yourself before you make Feli cry. AGAIN!" _Finishing what was left of the mess, Ludwig inaudibly returned to the bedroom. Although his pillow seemed rather moist beneath his eyes, it seemed Feliciano slept soundly without any indication of waking. Ludwig leisurely slipped into bed beside him and sighed wretchedly. _"I need to make it up to him somehow. I don't want him to be depressed like this forever."_

...

"_What's that sound?" _Feliciano rose from his slumber, rubbing his eyes to clear his blurred and unfocused eyes. _"It almost seems like...singing..." _Curious as to what it was, Feliciano sluggishly stood to his feet, wobbling drowsily from his sleepy state to the hallway. To his surprise a low, assertive voice that withheld an unexpectedly suave and effortless charm cradled his heart delicately and made his mind spark a sense of wonder and admiration as it sang harmoniously from the kitchen. There in the kitchen was a familiar existence that up until now Feliciano had never imagined to be so abundant despite his harsh surface.

"_...Measure the milk, apples, and powdered sugar exactly so they fit in the bowl. Wipe the counter clean, mix, and go!_

_I'll bake the cake! It'll be 2:00 soon. Today will be filled with sweetness! Apple cake. Eins, zwei, drei!_

_I love the cake! I love the coffee!_

_I'll bake the cake! The time must be precise! When you smell something nice, the coffee has been prepared! Eins, zwei, drei!_

_Take the mold after it cools and put powdered sugar on top. It's important that one puts a lot!_

_I have a browned cake! Baked foods are perfection! Clear away the kitchen! Forks and Knives-."_

Ludwig's heart sank. Feliciano gingerly had sat at the table by now and Ludwig had continued his superb melody without even noticing him. Ludwig's body immobilized as if a blast of hot air collided into him with so much force that his entire body seemed permanently paralyzed, in which this imaginary explosion caused him to descend to the floor by the kitchen counter. His scarlet face burned with so much passion that it enlightened the shade of blue in his eyes. "WHA..." Feliciano couldn't hold it in. The warmth in his heart was too overwhelming, and he burst out loving giggles that steadily calmed Ludwig's embarrassment, as these were full-hearted laughs, not laughs to make fun of him. "Hahaha! Ludwig, I never knew you could sing! Your voice is so beautiful. Ah, but I didn't mean to scare you, so get up silly! Hahaha!"

Ludwig's face cooled, and he regained his balance to stand and retrieve the cake he had so beautifully sang about making just moments ago. "F-Feliciano, I f-felt bad about yelling at you last night, s-so if it's not too much trouble, c...could we..eat this together?" The giggles muffled to soft chuckles, and he raised his head to gaze into the eyes of a being that he had fully accepted as someone who had been the first to ever make him feel like his life was a waste without him. Feliciano patiently removed the baked cake from Ludwig's hands, and placed it carefully onto the table. "Wha...Feli-" Compassion was the only description. In all of Ludwig's life, he had never felt so much of it. The contact was just enough to make him forget anything else. Even the littlest things from this little creature made him improbably ecstatic. Feliciano wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and Ludwig's arms had motivated around Feliciano's waist on their own, without admonition. Any more than a simple pair of lips pressing together in unison wasn't required at that moment. It was enough to make both of their minds soar throughout the oceanic skies and their hearts pulsate vociferously. They both beamed as their lips separated but their eyes held connected. "You know something Ludwig?" Ludwig sloped his head to the side in wonder. "Being chased by that mountain lion is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Ludwig's puzzlement only heightened.

"_Huh?" _

"Why?"

Feliciano nuzzled his nose lightly against Ludwig's chin with his ears back, snuggling Ludwig's chest affectionately.

"Because I met you."

**[Author's Note: *Scheiße- German word meaning "Shit."_ * _Oyasuminasai- Japanese word meaning "Good night."**

**OMG so I'm completely obsessed with Germany. He's just..so...*melts* (hot) Cx For people who don't know, the song Ludwig sings in this chapter is actually one of his character songs (it's my FAVORITE!) called "Ich Liebe" meaning "I love..." If you haven't heard it go to YouTube now and listen to it. Over. And. Over. Again. Otherwise you have no life. Lolz until then, I'm not sure if I should make another chapter. This seems like a good ending, but I feel like it could be more. What do you guys think?]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Einsamkeit – Chapter 3**

**[Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't made it more "inappropriate" yet. I wanted to make it seem more romantic and have them connect more before getting them into sexual details because it seems more realistic that way, y'know, instead of just jumping into it. Btw the German words weren't translated at the end of the story. Instead I did it in parenthesis because they were too important to wait to know at the end x3 Enjoy!]**

"Because I met you."

Suddenly Ludwig smashed his lips against Feliciano's, but this time Ludwig's lips merged with an angry yearning as if his life depended on it. With Feliciano's smile being squished by the blonde's lips, he let out a high pitched squeak. A proficiently supple tongue licked the edge of the fox's upper lip as if begging helplessly for access. Without hesitation, he allowed entrance, desirably grabbing the back of Ludwig's shirt. Now given access Ludwig relaxed, deepening the kiss to the extent that Feliciano let out a small moan. Taking a step back, Feliciano knocked over a tub of frosting originally for the cake and it splattered all over the floor. Ludwig and Feliciano separated having being startled from the sudden clatter, and their feet slipped on the frosting. They both tumbled to the ground causing the table holding the cake to fall, which caused the cake to spring like a catapult and splash all over them. Now both covered in chocolate, Feliciano stared blankly at Ludwig's childish frown and started laughing hysterically. Ludwig soon followed, jokingly using his finger to eat some frosting off his cheek. After a few moments of dieing down their heartfelt laughter, Feliciano was unexpectedly off the ground now in Ludwig's arms, being carried meticulously toward Ludwig's bedroom.

"L-Ludwig? What about your cake?"

"It can wait. This is more important." Feliciano's smile emerged once again, but this time defined as amorous but slightly sarcastic. "It's too bad, because I bet that cake would have tasted really good. Since you made it for me, right?" Ludwig blushed exceedingly and mumbled to himself softly. _"You taste better than any cake in this world..." _Feliciano hummed in confusion yet excitement to the event he thought he was going to spend with Ludwig in the bedroom. "Huh? Ludwig? What'd you say? I didn't hear you."

"N-Nothing..."

As they arrived to the bedroom Ludwig gently placed Feliciano onto the bed, but didn't join him. Ludwig turned toward the bathroom and began to run hot water. He slowly wiped the chocolate remains off his face and began preparing towels on a shelf next to the shower door. Feliciano whined disappointedly to the fact that what he was expecting wasn't going to happen. _Or so he thought._ "Ne, Ludwig, what are you doing?" Ludwig addressed the little fox before removing his chocolate-covered shirt. "We need to take a shower so we don't dirty anything." Feliciano's tail squirmed anxiously and his expression of distraught soothed to cheerfulness. He stood and skipped happily into the bathroom to join his companion, who was already removing his tank top. "Are we going to take one together?" Ludwig nodded leniently followed by an obvious blush boiling his entire face. Feliciano's cheeks mimicked Ludwig's accordingly to the thought of them naked together, but still maintained his contented smile. After Ludwig removed his shirt he stood awkwardly, as if waiting for something to happen. "Um...aren't you going to...?" Feliciano could only stand there blandly, gazing dreamily at his new lover's masculine form, how his body had glistened so perfectly and how his beautiful abs had danced rhythmically with the waves of air his stomach inhaled, and the drops of chocolate erotically streaming slowly down his chest to his belly button. He had to restrain himself from licking it off himself.

And his eyes.

_His eyes are the most breathtaking, even though every part of his body, Feliciano couldn't stand to look away from. _"Feliciano? Hey! Feliciano?!" Ludwig's shouts of concern depleted Feliciano's day dreams. Feliciano silenced the apprehensive wolf's voice as he effortlessly unbuttoned his own shirt and tackled Ludwig demandingly, bonding their mouths together in the process. Ludwig staggered back but luckily preserved his balance. After their lips parted Ludwig sighed and ran a hand through his hair (that still contained chocolate splotches). "You know, we could both get hurt if you keep tackling me like that." Feliciano proceeded to slither his hands eagerly down Ludwig's thighs and slowly pushed down to remove his trousers. "But I can't help it..." A chilled jolt raced throughout Ludwig's body to the sudden warm hands trickling at the band of the only thing protecting his sensitive region.

They kissed once more as Ludwig strategically slipped Feliciano's shirt off and began exploring and devouring Feliciano's moist tongue with his own. He caressed this fragile physique patiently, observing every little detail thoroughly from his hips to his neck and admire everything about it. Feliciano's fingers had successfully removed Ludwig's boxers, but avoided attending to the revealed endowment just yet. Once they made their way to the shower and all clothes were removed, Ludwig closed the shower door and ran a hand through Feliciano's hair tenderly. "You really are something special." Feliciano giggled sweetly and responded with a lick to the chocolate on Ludwig's cheek. "Not as special as you."

The succulent taste of sugary-chocolate delight was soon forgotten by Feliciano as Ludwig motivated his skillful tongue down the side of the fox's neck. One amiable hand tugged at the back of Feli's ochre locks decisively while the other enticed Feliciano forward so their erections rubbed together rhythmically. Feliciano let out a hummed purr, digging his nails firmly within Ludwig's shoulder blades and leaving pink streak marks behind them. The blonde hissed serenely from the tearing of his skin and bit sharply at the nape of Feliciano's neck. Growling playfully, Feliciano nipped Ludwig's ear and pulled harshly. Ludwig barked at the sudden pain and tightened his grip on the fox's hair, pulling him back to look in his eyes mischievously yet courteously. He chuckled heatedly against his lips. "I'll let that slide." Feliciano smiled warmly and licked Ludwig's ear apologetically. "Sorry Luddy."

After concluding they were clean enough, Ludwig turned off the water and persisted to pick Feli up and take him to the bedroom. He layed him down as before, slowly and thoughtfully. He pressed one final kiss on his forehead before smashing their lips together. Feliciano had closed his eyes tranquilly, but Ludwig's were open, his eyes targeted toward one thing, and only one thing; this beautiful being. "_Wahrlich, ein Kunstwerk.(Truly, a work of art.)" He thought to himself. _Feliciano reached his arm around Ludwig to deepen the kiss, and used the other to occupy Ludwig's slippery magic wand. Ludwig let out a profound groan and departed Feliciano's sodden cave to turn to the soft nubs exposed amongst his chest. He flicked a nub several times before gently melting it into his mouth. Ludwig strided his fingers thoroughly between Feliciano's legs and lightly teased his opening. The heat twinged the desperation in Feliciano's swollen erection, and he piped an impatient whine. As one finger investigating inside him later progressed into two and then three, Feliciano's restlessness had reached it's limit. "L-Ludwig...!" Ludwig's middle finger struck a particular spot inside, causing Feliciano's back to tremble in an arch and his tail to frizz uncontrollably. Ludwig massaged this spot delicately as every single stroke seemed to brutally strike Feliciano closer and closer to the edge. Ludwig carefully removed his fingers, and proceeded a passionate kiss to Feliciano's lips before reaching in his nightstand for a bottle of lube. A small hand rested on Ludwig's arm and Ludwig turned to face its owner. "Lo farò per voi.(I'll do it for you.)" Ludwig hesitated for a moment, but Feliciano kissed Ludwig's uncertainty to dismissal. Feliciano directed Ludwig onto his back on the bed, and straddled his thighs using his knees on both sides to balance his weight. He rubbed some lube into his hands and bent down to knead Ludwig's sensitive sculpture. Ludwig moaned at the cold content, and fisted his fingers into the sheets. As Feliciano fondled his erection, he ever so gently kissed the tip with every twitch that was resulted because of his talented palms. After a few moments, Feliciano stopped.

Ludwig was about to strive as if there was something wrong, but an extremely tight feeling swallowing his erection's tip wrenched a sharp growl of pleasure out of him instead. Feliciano soon followed with a strained whimper, gradually taking in more of the large captivation than he anticipated. Ludwig breathed harsh exhales as his voice shook transiently. "F-Feliciano, y-you don't have to p-AH..ush yourself. T-Take your HNG...time." Before Ludwig could protest further, Feliciano had already enveloped his entire article. Ludwig grumbled heatedly to the stretched tightness that overwhelmed it, and moved to meet Feliciano half way so he wasn't tiring his exhausted body too much. He gradually sat up, and moved over him so he was on top. After a split second both their visions whitened and their bodies strained arduously. After a final thrust there was an anticipated squelching sound, and then lethargic gasps for air. Ludwig perceived Feliciano's weakened state, and stimulated to change positions so he was by his side, cradling him in his arms.

"Feli, you okay?" Silence was his only answer as the little fox purred sleepily against Ludwig's chest. Ludwig smiled contentedly and held Feliciano protectively close as they both drifted into peaceful slumber, undoubtedly never wanting to awaken from this treasured and unforgettable night.

**[AN: How was that?! Sexy 'nuf for ya? ;3 I thought it was very sensual yet there was a hint naughtiness with the ear biting o3o Hope you enjoyed reading! Chapter 4 is coming soon! OH YES. THERE WILL BE MORE. *evil cackle* MUAHAHAH...*coughcough* anyway talk to ya soon!]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Einsamkeit – Chapter 4**

**[Author's Note: HELLO! ..I don't know what else to say besides thank you all for supporting my fanfic. This is literally my first fanfic and since I'm only 16 I must be doing something right. x3 I don't know how to show my gratitude besides writing this story as best as I can. Thanks everyone! Enjoy this chapter!]**

The vivacity of the sun's light gleamed the room gracefully through the bedroom window, awakening Ludwig from his serene snooze. The warm morning breeze along with the events that occurred the night before exulted him with ease and purity. His eyes were closed as the reminiscence of the lovely creature adjacent to his bedside made him feel overwhelmingly blessed. He sat up and reached into his dresser, retrieving proper clothing to get dressed and make breakfast for the cherished gift sleeping in his bed. Glancing over at the bed once more, he gazed at the beautiful creature but couldn't bring himself to leave him just yet. He resumed his original position in the bed, enjoying the peaceful silence of the spring morning. The welcomed silence of the room was soon suspended.

There were strident footsteps scuttling hastily through the kitchen, then the dining room, and then they stopped at the other side of Ludwig's door.

_**Ludwig's heart sank.**_

"_It...It can't be...Please tell me it's not..." The door slammed open._

"HEY, KLEINEN BRUDER(little brother)! It's the AWESOME ME COMING TO VISIT YOU! Man it's been a while! I brought some beer from my trip and-"

A tall and seemingly strange wolf with grey hair and rubicund eyes stood before the doorway holding a large bag full of beer packages, two large mugs, and a traumatized countenance that nearly made him fall to the floor. Ludwig's face plagiarized the same expression, shaking uncontrollably and mumbling German languages while shaking his head in unprepared perplexity. "Dies ist nicht...was es...ähm...Ich-"("This is not...what...um...I-") Feliciano was now awake, rubbing his eyes and yawning drowsily from his sleepy form. He pounced lovingly to hug Ludwig, but his giggles of affection halted themselves as he noticed the man in the doorway. Nothing could be heard but the awkward silence that followed until a strange "Pfft" snicker escaped the unidentified wolf's teeth. Ludwig and Feliciano flinched to the sudden reverberation. The abrupt guest began to laugh rowdily. "So you've finally done it huh?! You've finally found someone in your miserable life, bruder?! G-Good for you...p-p...PFFFTGYAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Ludwig's face boiled steamingly from embarrassment, but Feliciano just huffed in annoyance as he startlingly scolded the enthusiastic older brother. "H-Hey! Don't make fun of Ludwig! He's a wonderful person, so don't m-make it seem like he's pathetic!" Ludwig's eyes widened in surprise.

The older wolf's chuckles stopped, and he calmly replaced his cheeky grin to a comforting smile as he strided over to reassuringly rub the little fox's head. "Hmm...you're a good egg aren't ya? Sorry if I made ya mad little buddy, but I was only teasing." Feliciano lowered his sharp aim, but held protectively vigilant to any other offensive remark. "My name's Prussia, but the Awesome Prussia or the Awesome King will do just as good. I'm Ludwig's older brother. Nice ta meet ya! What's your name?" Feliciano's cautiousness had immobilized. "My name is Feliciano!" Ludwig was about to say something but Prussia intercepted his thoughts as he bent over to whisper something in Ludwig's ear.

"_Hey bruder, looks like a keeper to me. Am I right?"_

A large hand pushed Prussia away sheepishly. "Sh-Shut up.."

With that Prussia snickered mischievously, sat Feliciano upwards on the bed, and glanced towards Ludwig wickedly and back before Feliciano noticed. "Hey, Feliciano are you ticklish?" Before Feliciano could respond, Prussia began tickling his stomach playfully, receiving giddy titters from the little fox. "Haha! P-Prussiaaaa! Ahahaha! I-It tickles!" Ludwig's face heated effortlessly as he grabbed Feliciano from Prussia's grasp fleetingly. "Leave him alone!" Feliciano tilted his head in confusion, but Prussia just leered even more. "I mean...I...I'm going to make breakfast..." Ludwig released his firm handle of Feli's arm, and left the room just as quickly as Prussia had arrived.

"Is there something wrong?" Prussia stood, putting his hands on his hips and shaking his head mordantly. "No, there isn't. He's just flustered because he's used to being alone besides me coming to visit every few weeks." Prussia's gaze introverted to the ground, a sorrowful visage in his eyes. He mumbled timidly to himself. "It's always been that way, since we were little..." He shook his sadness aside and forced a benevolent smile to Feliciano. "Why don't we go eat breakfast? I wanna know more about ya, Feli. You're pretty awesome to get through to my brother since no one usually can! He's pretty stubborn." Feli beamed happily, but it soon faded as he averted his gaze shyly and tugged the blanket closer to him. "Um...c-can I...get dressed though?" Prussia blushed slightly. "Oh..He really did...um...Yeah...I'll just...sorry." Prussia left the room bashfully, calmly closing the door behind him. He sighed heavily with a soft chuckle escaping his breath. He made his way to the kitchen to find Ludwig making breakfast, quaking hesitantly with every move he made. Prussia's voice was like a slap in the face. "I see you've found something to keep you occupied while I've been gone. Haha!" Ludwig scoffed mockingly despite his shaky voice and persisted to mix pancake batter. Prussia's smile was dilapidated to a solemn frown. "At least you're happier these days. You don't smile anymore. Especially...since we were kids..." Ludwig's mobility froze. "...Yeah."

…

"_What are they talking about?" A soft fox tail twitched curiously amongst the hallway wall. Feliciano pressed a fuzzy ear against the cold surface anxiously._

"Well, I'd better go see if the little guy is ready for breakfast." Feliciano panicked. In the obscurity of the darkness he felt a doorknob and lurched into a nearby closet, colliding into cardboard boxes. The footsteps outside coming closer sent fear through Feliciano but they quickly passed. Feliciano felt a thin chain touch his head and he pulled it. The bulb enlightened the seemingly gloomy closet, and the dust of the neglected boxes had stirred throughout the air. Feliciano swabbed some dust off his pointy ears and examined the result of scattered contents from the boxes. He bit his lower lip regrettably, and began to reorganize them. Suddenly a small piece of paper slipped out of a binder, and flew beneath another box. Feliciano bent down and enticed it from underneath the box, revealing a photograph.

On the back it had neatly elegant writing that read:

"Um meine kostbare Gaben des Lebens:

Ich werden dich immer lieben."

("To my precious gifts of life:

I will always love you.")

Feliciano flipped the photo over, revealing an angelic woman with winter ears, tail, and enchantingly cornflower eyes. Her smile was that of the exact replica of Feliciano's, warm, gentle, and incredibly loving.

_She was so beautiful that it brought tears to Feliciano's eyes. _

He moved to return the photograph to it's original place in the binder, but the tears of admiration struck into horrified disbelief as the grace of the beautiful woman's face was trampled with pained exhaustion in another photo in the binder. She lay still in a hospital bed attached to IV's, and her contented smile from the other photo had paled into a lifeless sickness that ached Feliciano's heart. Suddenly the closet doorknob rattled and shifted open, and Feliciano flusteredly shoved the picture of the woman's blissful form into his inside-shirt pocket and the binder into the box he found it in. "Feliciano? What are you...doing in the closet?" "L-Ludwig! I..." Prussia's head surfaced from behind Ludwig, and he smiled sardonically. "Feliciano, did ya get lost? HA!" Feliciano detached his eyes to the ground sadly and nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah..." Ludwig grimaced with concern.

"_What's wrong with Feliciano?"_

After several hours passed Prussia departed with a final farewell, and Feliciano and Ludwig were cleaning what was left of their dinner. Ludwig was cleaning the dishes, while Feliciano scrubbed the table. Silence was perturbed and unsettling as neither had said a word to eachother, which neither knew why it was so awkward. Ludwig was the first to speak. "F-Feliciano...what's..wrong? You seemed quieter and..less energetic than usual.." Feliciano gasped softly. "I...um..." Feliciano reached into his inner shirt pocket. "Are you not feeling well? Does your stomach hurt? M-Maybe you had too much to eat and-" Feliciano inducted a strong, cool waver as he cut the air with his arms to present the photograph to Ludwig. "L-Ludwig! W-Who is this?" Startled by his assertive tone, he proceeded his gaze from the fox to the photo in his hands.

Ludwig's eyes fogged over an obscurity of the strangest anguish in which for a split second, Feliciano didn't recognize him. His voice even seemed like a total stranger. It was a strained bellow; not an angry bellow, but a miserable bellow that made him seem like he would shatter into pieces from the slightest touch. It was as if all of his happiness was now a forgotten memory, plaguring his existence and replaced it with repentance and attrition.

"Where...did you...find that?"

"I-In the closet...Ludwig...is this y-your mother?"

_He broke. _

_His body tumbled to it's knees like a rag doll, the only thing supporting his upper body from giving in were Feliciano's arms when he jumped in to stop him midway. The fox's faint screams of concern and the high-pitched ringing in his ears were all Ludwig could hear._

_Suddenly a smooth voice, like a silked rose petal, whispered softly to him. "Ludwig? Are you alright?" He looked up, and saw his mother before him. The memory of the warmth in her palm caressed his cheek, and her smile swirled the clouds of fog in his eyes to deterioration. As his eyes cleared, the vision of her enticing frame turned into Feliciano, though the exuberance from his vision only alleviated his heart more. _

"Ludwig? Are you alright? Ludwig!" Ludwig's eyes had animated to their normal selves, but he began to cry hysterically. "F-Feli..." He wrenched his potent fists into Feliciano's shirt, settling his forehead compassionately against Feliciano's chest. Feliciano complied without any hint of uncertainty, wrapping his arms embracingly around him and stroking his head attentively. He pressed a kiss against his hair and lamented tears of his own. "I'm so sorry, Ludwig. It's my fault. I shouldn't have brought back such painful memories."

Ludwig's hands loosened and glided along Feliciano's shoulders to his cheeks. He lifted himself to gaze into the brunette's ocular orbs and wiped the tears from his flushed cheeks. "No, thank you. I don't know...what I'd do without you." Feliciano's heart unshackled from its chains of guilt and pressed against Ludwig's in their special pulsated pattern as they shared their lips together as one.

**[Author's Note: *blush* So touching... ;o; Thank you all for your reviews, follows and favs! Tried to make this one a little longer than the last so it would seem more worth it x3. Well, see you in Chapter 5! Until then, I give you all my love! Btw, I don't know how many chapters this story has, but I'll try to not make it too long, 'kay? C;]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Einsamkeit – Chapter 5**

**[Author's Note: I'm so so so so so so SORRRRRRRY! Dx I had so much to do this week and I couldn't edit this chapter! I felt you guys would probably be mad for not getting your chapter. X-x Well, I hope you like it anyway T-T]**

The soothing mist of chocolate aroma appeased the tensity of the room. Ludwig and Feliciano imbided their hot cocoa's quietly. Feliciano was the first to speak, settling his mug onto the coffee table and clamping Ludwig's free hand softly.

"I'm sorry..."

Ludwig was perplexed from his apology and sat his cup next to Feliciano's. "What are you apologizing for?" Feliciano's assertive seriousness to the unnecessary apology was slightly amusing to Ludwig. A faint smile crept at the corner of his lips as he tried to maintain a calm frame. "You haven't done anything wrong." Feliciano's voice quivered hysterically. "B-But I took the picture from the closet without asking, I m-made you cry, and I'm so useless and mooching off of you by staying here! I'm such a horrible..."

Feliciano was taken aback as Ludwig began to chuckle uncontrollably. A sniffle escaped the little fox as Ludwig patted Feliciano's head. "Feliciano, you worry about the littlest things."

_A precipitous, cordial sense of warmth and serenity permeated Feliciano's entire existence. _

"_What...is this?"_

"_My heart...it..._

"-ve you..."

Ludwig exhaled a final chortle. "What is it Feli? I couldn't hear y-" Feliciano couldn't stop trembling. He tightened his fists into Ludwig's shirt, nuzzled his face into his chest, and whispered as if he was willingly accepting the feelings of his own heart and obliterating any doubt he had from it.

"I love you."

Ludwig was unwillingly hindered from his laughter and his entire form froze.

"Wh..Wha-"

"I-...I love you.."

Ludwig's bloodshot countenance boiled like lava.

"I-..."

_The front door flew open. _"Hey! You still here Feliciano?!"

Feliciano's brother had returned with the same scowl as before, but took consideration as to not destroy the front door. Surprisingly there was an unfamiliar creature with Lovino, seemingly older by only a couple years and taller than him, but thankfully appeared kinder and more mature. The man spoke with an attentive tone, lightly settling a palm on Lovino's shoulder. "C-Calm down, Lovi! I told you to knock first, didn't I?" Ludwig's expectance of Lovino talking back, (as he did to Feliciano from his first visit) wasn't met when Lovino derisively yielded from further insolence. The kinder gentlemen released Lovino and itemized to introduce himself. "H-Hello! I'm sorry about Lovi's bad behavior. My name's Antonio, and I am Lovi and Feli's guardian. I'm sorry for this inconvenience. W-We were meaning to knock, but Lovi can't really control his emotions well." Antonio seemed relieved when Ludwig returned the greeting, considering the blonde's intimidating appearance was rather daunting. "No need to apologize, it's nice to meet you. My name is Ludwig. Would you like a beverage or something to eat?" Antonio smiled. "A beverage would be wonderful, thank you. Lovino, why don't you go join Feliciano in the living room and catch up?" Lovino was about to disagree but Antonio's critical glare told him clearly that there was no alternative.

- - - POV - - - (Ludwig and Antonio)

"I hope Feliciano has not been any trouble."Ludwig surged more tea into his cup and he sat to join Antonio at the kitchen table. "He hasn't been any trouble, really. It's actually quite nice to have him here. He's very energetic." Antonio chuckled heartedly. "Yes, as opposed to his brother. His brother is energetic as well, but he's a little stubborn." Ludwig glanced over to the living room to Feliciano as he scooped sugar to put in his tea. His spoon nearly missed the cup. Of course, Ludwig did not notice, grinning contentedly as his thoughts drifted elsewhere in his mind. _"He's so beautiful when he smiles..."_ he thought to himself. The gentlemen across from him broadened his eyes with internal surprise. He glanced over to Feliciano and back at Ludwig, granting a gracious smile as he gently tapped Ludwig's wrist. "Ludwig?" The blonde jerked slightly. "Huh? Oh, forgive me, I just..." Antonio sighed exultantly, tranquilly wiping the subrayar mess Ludwig made with his napkin.

"_Hmm...could it be that someone likes Feli? I wonder..."_

"Feliciano sure is wonderful, isn't he?" Ludwig spluttered his words uneasily. "Wh-Wha...Y-Yes...I-" Antonio cut him off with a hand cutting the air compliantly. "Ludwig, it's alright. No need to act nervous because of it. I completely understand, but I have just one thing to say." The spaniard remained refined but spoke with an all-serious quality. "I do not know anything about you, Ludwig, but what I do know is from what I observe, and I have observed that you care very deeply for Feli and that you don't seem anywhere close to being someone who would even think of hurting him. All I need from you is a promise. Are you willing to keep this promise I'm proposing?" Ludwig felt a presentiment of relief, and nodded charitably. Antonio smiled elatedly. "All I want is for Feliciano to be happy. Will you make him happy?"

"Of course."

- - - POV - - - (Feli and Lovi)

"It's been so long since I've seen you, Lovi! How are you? Have you and Antonio been doing well?" Lovino peeved an annoyed blush. "Sh-Shut up! W-We aren't going out or anything if that's what you're implying!" Feliciano's smile only instigated a darker shade of red on Lovi's face. "It's okay, Lovi! I can tell he loves you a lot! You love him too right? I know you do!" Lovino shushed his brother with hasty fingers over Feli's lips. "Shut it! Y-You're too loud!" Feliciano obliged, and Lovino grumbled with frustration before whispering softly: "You stupid brother...We just...We only k-ki..kissed a couple times, okay?!" Feliciano couldn't hold in the suppressed giggles. "I knew it! You're so cute together!" Lovino scoffed Feliciano's statement with a shake of the head, but glanced over the couch to look at his lover. The man was sipping his tea elegantly, which made Lovino bite his lower lip to impede from smiling. To his suspense he strided his eyes analytically over to the blonde. _Ludwig was...staring at Feliciano? And with a weird smile too... _Lovino averted back to Feliciano, who was twittering and chortling to himself at the thought of his brother's adorable relationship. When he looked back to Ludwig, he was attending to his tea again. "_Was it...my imagination? But wait...I was sure he was...It can't be that he..." _Lovino gasped softly in a terrified realization. _"He's...going to eat Feli after all?!" _Before he even realized, Feliciano had been swiftly dragged by a tight grasp to the arm into the back bedroom. "L-Lovino?" The elder brother covered the younger's mouth, and released it when he felt the coast was clear. "Lovi! What are you-" "You're gonna be eaten, you stupid little brother!" Feliciano mocked his accusation scornfully. "Not THIS again! Jeez, Lovi! How many times must I TELL YOU?! He's not gonna eat me!" The younger fox's hair was now being strained and pulled at with animosity. "Feliciano, you're so stupid!" "Hey! LET GO!"

- - - Normal - - -

"Of course."

Antonio's jubilant aspect fell to concern as he discovered Feliciano and his lover out of sight. "Where did Feli and Lovi go?" Ludwig stood anxiously. "I don't know..."

"I'll go check outside. Ludwig, you check the bedroom."

"Alright."

Antonio seized his jacket before expeditiously flying out the door. Ludwig paraded hastily without cessation and spiraled the door knob to open the bedroom door.

_Locked? I never lock my bedroom door._

Behind the door he heard stifled thuds and excessive grunts of frustration. "Feliciano? Lovino? Is that you in there?" No response. Assuming the worse, Ludwig began rattling the door knob frantically. "Guys, come on! Please open the door!" Anguish satiated the distressed wolf. After being denied yet another response, Ludwig inaugurated the door forcibly to open. Because of his durable fortitude the door opened within the first few charges. He skimmed the room diligently for any being of familiarity, thus finding a rather discouraging display. Feliciano and Lovino were rolling around on the floor, tugging and dragging eachother furiously with their interchangeable hair curls intertwined together unintentionally.

Ludwig sighed. Two broad palms clenched the twin brothers' apart and held them in place until the squirming was overcome. Once Ludwig released them the identical twins shared a similarly grimaced pout as Ludwig's fists invested to his hips. "So? What is the meaning of all this?" A keen index finger pierced at Lovino and the owner of the finger huffed angrily. "It was Lovino. He said you were going to eat me, and he dragged me into the bedroom so I could be 'safe' from you. Stupid big brother." Lovino exclaimed with a startled scowl. "Wh-What!? I was just protecting you! You're the stupid one! Besides, how was I supposed to know if he was gonna eat ya or not!? He was looking at you weird!"

"_Huh?"_

Feliciano peered into the blonde's oceans. "Looking...at me weird?" Ludwig heated obvious scarlet. "Yeah. He was drinkin' his tea and crap and looked at you with this smile. It creeped me out." Feliciano's eyes marveled wider and his cheeks were just as flushed as Ludwig's. "You...were smiling at me?" Ludwig's lips sputtered sheepishly. "Y-...Yes..." Suddenly Antonio's frame spectated into the room, his breath wheezing and panting hoarsely. "Feli! Lovi! You're alright! Oh thank goodness!" "Antonio, take me home! I'm tired and I want tomatoes." Antonio shrugged. "Do you even care how worried I was?" Lovino evaded from meeting Antonio's gaze but mumbled transparently. "Yeah, yeah..thanks, whatever..." The kinder gentlemen wrapped an arm around his stubborn lover and laughed heartedly as all four of them sauntered to the front door. "Well, I guess I could make you some tomatoes!" He leaned in to whisper in Lovi's ear. _"In exchange for a kiss!" _The juvenile's face was masked with utter humiliation. "Sh-Shut up!" The next few hours they all partook in the Italian wine Antonio had brought, even though Ludwig was the only one who didn't feel like drinking.

Once they gave their goodbyes, Antonio addressed his attention to Feliciano, who's mind was temporarily immersed towards the presence of his lover beside him. Ludwig had his hands full trying to say farewell to Lovino, but Lovino kept bickering and bickering to him about how much he didn't like him. (He was completely wasted anyway..) Feliciano was smiling, but deep inside himself he felt uncertainty and sorrow by what had happened before, when he told Ludwig he loved him.

"_Why didn't he say...he loved me back? Maybe..he...doesn't love me.."_

Suddenly he felt a gentle hand stroke his arm as he met eyes with the verdant orbs of Antonio. "Feliciano, if you truly wish to stay here with Ludwig, it's your decision. As long as you're happy, Lovi and I are happy." Feliciano was somewhat thrown off by his sudden adamant assertiveness, but brushed it off and smiled in gratification. "Thank you so much, Antonio! I'll come visit as soon as possible!" Final hugs were given and the spaniard and stubborn italián disappeared into the cool twilight of the rainy midnight.

Everything seemed muted. No words spoken. No breeze, rustling trees, or the usual night-owls. Only silence. Ludwig was doing what he always did after a meal or beverage; cleaning up. It was his only substitute to neglect even mentioning _"that"_ conversation they had. He knew Feliciano was hurting, and his thoughts and heart throbbed in pain from the remorse of his guilt. It wasn't that he didn't love him, he was just afraid. Afraid of so many meaningless things. "_Am I a good enough lover for Feliciano? What if I end up hurting him? What if he grows to hate me and be bored of me?" _Out of nowhere Feliciano was singing in Italian, and consuming what was left of an entire bottle of 'Rosso', swaying from left to right and shouting inaudible words that concerned Ludwig. _"Great. He's __totally__ drunk."_

_Something tugged at Ludwig's shirt. Turning to face to culprit it was obviously Feliciano, but something was wrong. His face was the definition of inebriation, but hinted as if he was on the verge of crying. _

"Feliciano? What's wrong?" _Stupid. Such a stupid question. He knew what was wrong. How much further was he going to toy with Feli until he was satisfied? He hated himself for asking such a thing. _Feliciano gazed into Ludwig's eyes dolefully. His vision was marginally blurry to his other features, but his ocular specs shimmered like zircon gems. _"Do you love me? ..Do you hate me? I don't...understand what...to feel." _Just as the blonde expected Feliciano's citrine irides were melted into the salty droplets of despair.

**[Author's Note: This was so late. I am so sorry guys. I PROMISE the next chapter will be so much quicker. The next chapter is the last chapter. I'm sorry to those who wanted it longer, but I'm going to make a USUK fanfiction soon and I need to start that one by finishing this one. But don't worry, it will end beautifully!]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Einsamkeit – Chapter 6 – Final**

**[Author's Note: Thank you all for reading! Final chapter is here! :D P.S: There may be some slight inappropriateness here so hueheuhue enjoy!]**

"Don't you love me?"

"Y-Yes. W-What kind of question is tha-"

"Say it."

Everything was at a stand still. Ludwig's words were pondered into a delay of conciliation that stirred Feliciano to press it further. "Ludwig! Why don't you love-"

"I'm worried."

Feliciano queried Ludwig's dismay. "What? What are you worried about?" "I mean...is this really the life you want? To spend it...w-with someone like me? I-Is this the life you've imagined yourself living?" A gentle hand stroked Ludwig's heated cheek as Feliciano heightened himself to press his lips against Ludwig's. "No, this isn't the life I imagined myself living."

"So I'm stopping you from living the life you wanted after all! Right?" The brunette shook his head blithely with a snicker. "Ludwig...this isn't the life I imagined. This is the life that couldn't be better than anything I've ever imagined in my entire life, and I'm extremely grateful. There's nothing else I could ask for in this world as long as I'm with you. Please understand that, okay?" An appeased wolf nodded compliantly. Feliciano rejuvenated his head to rest against a brawny chest and listen to the desirous heartbeat, but he was stopped midway and dragged into a passionate kiss. Their tumescent muscles of saliva twisted and frolicked in harmony while effeminate legs wrapped themselves around Ludwig's waist. When they separated for needed air a string of saliva linked their lips. "Ludwig. Fare l'amore con me."

"Sind Sie sicher?"

"_Sì. Per favore, no trattenendo."_

Feliciano's legs tightened their grapple as he clutched his fists to grope Ludwig's golden locks to deepen a sloppy, alcoholic kiss. Proficient, large hands encased themselves on Feliciano's hips and hoisted the smaller creature to be carried to the bedroom. Once they reached the comfort of the mattress they partitioned to remove the undesirable clothing. Ludwig immediately osculated the fragile softness of his lover's body, nipping sensitive places and licking them apologetically when they reddened. He loved everything about the aesthetic allure of his refined skin, the enticing song that was his voice, and the warm vehemence of his existence was all it took to make Ludwig fall head-over-heels for him. Feliciano's mind bubbled in liquor, but he completely apprehended what was happening, and there was no denying he conjectured the same feelings toward Ludwig. The blonde's demoralizing appearance when Feli first met him was nothing more than the concealed heartache of hopeless desolation and anguish from being alone all his life. Ludwig was never habituated with the kindness and love that Feliciano knew so well growing up with, and Feliciano was the first and perhaps only person who could see through the lonely man's sorrow.

Their percepted imaginations were lost in the craved thirst of desire and adulation.

Morning horizons greeted themselves as the brightest they'd ever been in Ludwig's cabin. A crimson tail with a white tip fluttered happily under the sheets as the little fox grinned at the sleeping state of his lover. Blue specs met Feliciano's gaze. Ludwig yawned and cozily snuggled Feliciano into his chest. "What are you doing up? It's still early, so sleep a little more." Feli pouted and squirmed to release himself but Ludwig held his place. "I don't wanna sleep! Watching you sleep is more fun!" An idea struck the wolf's mind as he abruptly yet carefully maneuvered Feliciano so he was hovering above him.

"I know. If you win this staring contest, then you don't have to go to sleep and you can watch me sleep however long you want. If you don't win, you have to go to sleep with me. Deal?"

Feliciano chuckled wickedly. "You're on! I'm definitely gonna win!" As they both prepared their eyes and closed them to begin, Ludwig counted down. "3...2...1..open!" Feliciano opened his eyes to Ludwig's, but they were so close to his face that he could feel the morning warmth emitting off his cheeks. A small gasp was meant to leave the fox's lips in surprise but Ludwig cut him off. "I love you Feliciano." Feliciano's face steamed like hot peppers, and the stinging of the tears in his eyes forced them shut. Proud of his victory, Ludwig kissed the underdog softly.

"I win."

**-Translations: **

**Ludwig. Fare l'amore con me. - Ludwig. Make love to me.**

**Sind Sie sicher? - Are you sure?**

**Si. Per favore, no trattenendo. - Yes. Please, no holding back."**

**[Author's Final Note: Thank you so much for reading! I know it was short, but I think it turned out to be a wonderful ending, don't you? Until my next fanfiction, I bid you all a wonderful day! :)]**


End file.
